


Drarry Under The Mistletoe

by The_Dementors_Kiss



Series: Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Panic Attack, Hermione Being Awesome, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss
Summary: Hermione gets tired of Draco and Harry being dense so she traps them under an enchanted mistletoe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Drarry Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe - Drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150596) by [dementordementor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor). 



> In this fic Slytherin and Gryffindor share Transfiguration as well as Potions.

Hermione sees the way Harry watches Draco. And she sees the way Draco watches Harry. It frustrates her to no end, both their refusal to admit they like each other and their density. It is clear she needs to do something. She comes up with a plan, and she waits. Then one day when they brush past each other in a crowded hall, she acts. 

She conjures a mistletoe charmed to keep them from leaving until they kiss, and she melts back into the crowd with a satisfied smile. 

She heads off to their next class, Transfiguration, to explain to Professor McGonagall that Harry and Draco would be late, due to an unfortunate and entirely random mistletoe incident. She could have sworn that McGonagall was hiding a smile.

\---------

Harry was on his way to Transfiguration, and Draco shoved him lightly with his shoulder as usual before walking away. Trying to walk away. He only made it a couple of steps before they were both tugged back together. Harry looked up. A mistletoe hovered above their heads, most likely enchanted. He glanced over at Draco, who scowled at him. Harry hugged his books tighter to his chest and tried to leave again. 

He didn't have much hope that it would work but he had to try. He couldn't kiss Draco. He would give himself away, and then Draco would know how much he liked him. He is pulled back towards the other boy immediately, who frowns at him. Doing his best to ignore him Harry moves as far away from Draco as possible and leans against the wall, opening his books to try to do his homework. 

Soon the halls are empty and Harry still hasn't done any homework. He keeps getting distracted, glancing up at the blonde to watch him study. Once the last student is gone Draco looks up and Harry’s eyes flash back to his books, praying that Draco didn't notice. 

“Can we kiss and get it over with, Potter?” he asks impatiently. “I have classes to attend, you know.” 

Harry shakes his head, not looking up from his books. Draco stands up and moves closer to him. 

“I know you hate me, but we can't stay here forever,” 

Harry shakes his head again. 

“I won't kiss you, Malfoy.” 

Draco growls and plops down beside him, peering over his shoulder to see Harry’s homework. Harry’s breathing quickens slightly, and he tries not to let it show. Then the blonde adjusts himself, brushing against Harry, and his heart skips a beat. Draco Malfoy is touching him! Harry can feel Draco’s body heat, and he knows his concentration is shot. He will never be able to focus with his longtime crush sitting right beside him. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't kiss Draco, he'd give himself away for sure. He couldn't stay under the mistletoe for the rest of his life, either. He started breathing faster, thinking about the problem he had gotten himself into. Eventually he would have to kiss Draco, and he would find out Harry liked him. _He can't find out but he’s gonna, he’sgonnafindouthe’sgonnafindouthe’sgonnafindout_ Harry thinks. He is panicking. He knows has to slow his breathing down, he is going to hyperventilate, but he just can't, and his throat is closing up. His chest is too tight and he is shaking. He realises that his head is in his hands and Draco is looking at him. He seems concerned, but he couldn't be. He hated Harry. He digs his nails into his skin, trying to ground himself. 

He can hear Draco, as if from a distance, but he can't tell what he is saying. Draco wraps his arms around Harry, who stiffens at first, then leans into him, grateful for the comfort. 

Draco shifts, putting his chin on Harry’s head and rubbing his back, and Harry’s breathing slows. Without thinking he buries his face in Draco’s neck and wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. He can feel Draco’s chest rise and fall beneath him, calming him down the rest of the way. They stay like that for a few minutes, before Harry breaks away and looks at the floor, embarrassed. 

“What happened Harry?” asks Draco, concerned. 

“Panic Attack,” Harry mutters, still staring at the floor. 

“Why? What caused it? Was it the kiss? We don't have to kiss if you don't want to, I’m sure Hermione can break the charm,” 

He sounds disappointed, and Harry looks up. 

His heart leaps, he can see Draco _is_ disappointed. Disappointed that he didn't get to kiss him? One could always hope. 

“Well, if you actually _want_ to kiss me, I wouldn't mind. I just thought-” he is cut off when Draco leans forward, pressing his lips to Harry's. 

Harry kisses him back, and he ends up in Draco’s lap. He pulls away reluctantly, needing air, and grins shyly at Draco. 

“I had a panic attack because I knew that if I kissed you you would figure out I liked you, and I thought you hated me,” Harry tells him. 

“I never hated you, I just acted that way to hide the fact that I like you,” Draco replies softly. 

Harry smiles affectionately and leans down to kiss Draco’s lips again before trailing kisses down his jaw to his throat. Draco leans his head back against the wall, and Harry presses his lips to Draco’s pulse, then bites his collarbone gently before standing up. 

“C’mon Dray,” he says affectionately, “The bell is probably about to ring,” 

He holds out his hand to pull Draco up from the floor. The blond boy takes it, and together they walk to the great hall, still holding hands. 

Harry pulls him over to the Gryffindor table and they sit down to wait. When Ron and Hermione get to the great hall for lunch they find Harry and Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry leaning back against the Slythryn’s chest. 

Hermione smiles to herself and Ron goes white. Hermione kicks his ankle, then pulls him by his wrist to the table. 

“Hey guys,” Harry calls out to them, “This is my boyfriend, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged, they make my day and I reply to all of them! :)


End file.
